The Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds
by toonytoonoftoontown
Summary: The Chaos emeralds have been robbed one too many times. Join Sonic and the team as they try to protect the world by facing the newly chosen Chaos Emerald Guardians!
1. Prolouge

The Guardians of the Emeralds

prologue:  
We begin our story at the end of Sonic's last great adventure. The world has just been brought back together and Eggman is defeated once again. The Emeralds, however, have made a new choice. The Emeralds needed guardians.  
They needed to be protected from being thrown back into the clutches of Eggman, or all else who wish to use their powers for destruction. They needed all of the ones who have only used their powers for wonderful, selfless things.  
They needed the Sonic Team!

So our story begins, all of the Chaos Emeralds have assigned themselves proper guardians, and the guardians have agreed on 3 important rules...

1. Your guarded Emerald may only be used by another if you are bested in combat, and prove they deserve it.  
2. If one has accquired 6 of the 7 Emeralds, the last guardian must agree to a fight, and can not decline.  
3. Never misuse the Emeralds, if you use them for any purpose other then selfless acts, you may be punished by the other guardians on behalf of all Emeralds and their guardians.

And now, the Emeralds can be safe once again.....or so we thought.  
~revized and edited by pinky101101


	2. Chapter 1: The Worrysome Showers

Chapter 1: The Worrysome Showers.

Our story begins as we find out who has become the guardians. First we have Sonic, guardian of the Blue Emerald.  
Sonic has started his new found duty by training. He knows that now, he must not be bested in combat, he must work much harder and become much stronger if he ever hopes to protect his Emerald.  
but all is not well in our universe as we know it. As Eonic and Tails are walking down the street at night, Tails notices a meteor shower. He states, "This is a strange time for a meteor shower Sonic, I'm a little worried.."  
Sonic replies, "Oh Tails, when will you get it, if something bad happens, we will outrun it as usual!"  
Tails just smiles at Sonic's old fashioned optimistic look on things, but he still has a shroud of fear lurking in his mind.  
Later on, more meteors, and more worry from Tails. "Soniiiiic..." Tails whines, "Why wont you believe me, this is a terrible sign! I've study astronomy, and this isnt a good sign, it could signal horrible things, Apocoliptic things! Sonic, I think we should check this out."  
Sonic replies, "Tails, calm down! If your that worried, we can just check one of your satellites and see whats going on."  
Tails and Sonic climb onto the Tornado and fly off to Tails' workshop. Tails looks into a small, handheld computer screen and gasps.  
"Sonic....it just as I feared." Sonic seems to show a little fear, but shakes it off and puts a smile on. "What could possibly be so terrible? With my new training and super sonic speed, this should be no issue, so lay it on me Tails, whats too terrible for the fastest thing alive?"  
Tails hesitantly answers "well Sonic, it's......." 


	3. Chapter 2: Fears Realised

Chapter 2: Fears Realised

"Well sonic, its....... its the end of the world!"

"How so!!" sonic panically answers. Tails slowly explains the horrid situation. "Well, someone has disterbed a master eremald sonic and now its wrath is coming to the source. Someone on Earth has disturbed a master emerald!"  
Sonic gave a confused look and replied "A master emerald? dont you mean THE master emerald?"  
Tails answered "Sonic, there are many dimensions, and each has their own master emerald, they match up with the chaos and super emeralds"  
"Well, thats purley amazing!" sonic replied with awe "but how are we supposed to protect these Master emeralds."  
Tails began explaining just how extraordinary the powers of the emeralds are sonic was dazed, but the stated "So your saying if i get all of the super emeralds, i can travel to different dimensions!"  
tails replied "yes, but it wont be easy, you need all 7 chaos emeralds to find the super emeralds, and dont forget its not as simple as picking them up off the ground nowadays"  
sonic happily replied "sure, maybe, but im the fastest thing alive, i can take on all the emerald guardians"  
Tails sadly look away from sonic. "s-sonic, im an emerald guardian."  
Sonic seemed somewhat stood up "Why didnt you tell me, Why didnt you hand it over, i need it to save the world!"  
Tails sadly answered "Sonic, i cant do that'  
Sonic angrly answered "Well why not!"  
Tails held up his fists and brought out his special Mileselectric brand gun.  
Sonic backed away....stunned. "tails, what are you doing!"  
tails very slowly, and yet, somehow powerfully answered "sonic, i am a emerald guardian, you must best me in battle and i will not hold back, i must do my duty"  
Sonic was deeply hurt.  
"tail.....but why...."  
Tails dropped a tear from his eye. " I dont want this to break us apart, so hurry up and get this over with, once this fight is over, i can follow you on your adventure like the old days, but if we just let this go on, i just cant take it"  
"tails" sonic said sorrowfully "Just let me fight you!" tails bellowed "Just let me lose! Just hurry up and let this be over with"  
Sonic could force himself to do it, he couldnt hurt his best friend, the only one whos been there this whole time "Sonic, the world depends on it, just hit me, fight me, so that we can finally save the world one more time!"  
Sonic swung, he didnt hold back, and tails fell to the floor.  
Tails confidently said "now the fight has begun"  
They charged toward each other...... 


	4. Chapter 3: A Grizzly End

We come back as we left off, two freinds becomeing rivals.

Chapter 3: A Grizzly End

They charged tward each other,sonic was easily outrunning tails, but he had a little worry about his mere 8 year old friend. "Should i really beat him? Should i hold back? I couldnt hurt tails, but if i dont the whole world could be at stake, is it right to take that risk for someone you truley care about." sonic thought Tails noticed sonic thinking, he hestitated to pull out his miles electric brand energy gun, but he ended up pulling out the gun and charged it up.  
Sonic knocked the gun out of his hands. "Sorry tails, no toy guns allowed in this fight" Said sonic with his cocky tone.  
Tails smiled, relising sonics sense of humor in a dire state. They hesitated the battle once again. Sonic stretched for a nice run, and tails,  
with his genious mind was forging up a strategy against his super fast friend. Sonic suddenly burst in with a speedy kick. Tails fell to the floor but quickly got up, turned and struck a mighty blow straight into sonics stomach. Sonic trembled in pain for a moment, and took a moment to fight back. Tails took this opportunity to throw a punch and knock sonic down.  
Sonic was being beaten! He had to fight back, for the sake of the world. He ran up, punched as hard as he could, several times, stepped backwards, and watched tails, his best friend, fall to the floor.  
What remeins was a pool of blood from scratches sonic had made. Sonic knelt before his comrade...knelt there, then he tok a moment, stepped back, and relised what he had done.  
A tear falls from his eye. The sky seems a little less bright. Tails lay there, sonic the culprit.  
Sonic knelt beside Tail's cold body, and said these words:  
Miles Prower, a true hero, you fought hard, the fight is over, come back to me!  
No response Miles? MILES?  
no reply .....tails.  
a silent night for sonic, he cared for his lifeless friend, he put him the the care of the best doctors he knew, hoping there was a chance Sonic walked into the room, where tails lay.  
No! It cant be!

tune in to chapter 4 to find what happens to poor tails. 


	5. Chapter 4: A Teams Reunites

Chapter 4:A Team Reunites

"No! It cant be! your okay tails!" sonic excliamed i, almost thought i lost you, and that i caused it.  
Tails looked at sonic intently, then he smiled, and sonic felt some releif.  
"Now sonic, you think i would be mad at you, you had to do it, we both know it was neither of our faults this happened.  
I'm hurt bad though sonic, ill be in bed for a while." Tao;s explained. "I'll be by you side the whole time through Tails!" sonic happily explained.  
After sveral days of rest, tails finnaly decided it was time for sonic to finish his duty.  
"sonic, ill be alright, you wont finish your adventure without me!"  
Sonic smiled and ran off. He confronts shadow.  
"Shadow! i need chaos emeralds, the world is coming to an end! do you know of any guardians?"  
"Oh...uh...yeah silver! he must be one!" shadow said.  
"but wait, i thought he was long gone in the future....and also, how do you remember him?" asked sonic "i thought i kept my memory because i was with elise when she blew out the flame?"  
"You cant forget your friends, even if time resets, memories have a funny way of finding their way back."  
"yeah, your right shadow, but how will i get to him, hes all the way in.....wait....OH I KNOW! chaos control!"  
Shadow thought to himself "hmmm, if i let sonic get all the emeralds, then just one battle and i can have them all, im gonna be the hero this time the world has been against me for too long!"  
"so will you help me shadow?" sonic asks "hmmm what!...oh yeah, lets go"  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" they both shouted A portal opened, they walked through to see the future rebuilt after their last encounter with silver "wow, silver, you really snazzed up the place!" sonic blurted "What, SONIC! oh wow, and shadow too, whats the occasion!" silver excitedly said sonic looked at silver sadly. "our world is coming to an end, and i think the only way to fix it is with the chaos emeralds."  
"Sonic, dont forget we are in the future, when something happens here, then i will belive you, but untile the i cant risk my emerald." silver explained "well fine, ill be back with all 6 others, then you wont be able to refuse!" sonic said angrely "alright sonic, see you then" Silver said smugly shadow just crossed his arms and shook his head "when are these two gonna grow up..." shadow thought Sonic and Shadow went back to their own time.  
"Well, i guess ill have to look for more people." sonic said to himself "What about knuckles?" Shadow asked "He is already the guardian of the master emerald, it was more powerful and needed a guardian beofre the regular emeralds."  
Sonic's wrist watch began beeping "huh whats this?" sonic looked at his wrist and saw tails "Tails, how did you get this thing on me!" sonic panically said "Sonic it was always on you, i just used it for the first time today!" tails explained "oh..." sonic said "Get back here as soon as you can sonic, i have big news!" Tails explained In the blink of an eye sonic ran back to tails.  
"Whats the big news tails!" sonic asked "The super emeralds, the ones that make your hyper sonic, are so powerful, that they can do something that even my scientific mind cant concive!"  
Sonic paniced "So what can the do, just tell me already!"  
Tails began to explain "Well sonic, they can.......

Tune in to chapter 5 to find out what the super emerald's secret powers are 


	6. Chapter 5: A New Power

Chapter 5: the new power

Tails explained "Well sonic, they can travel to different dimensions!"  
Sonic was shocked "WHAT, what kind of dimensions"  
"i cant exactly say, we will have to find out." Tails explained Sonic seemed excited "well lets go get some super emeralds!"  
Tails explained "Its not exactly that simple, you need all seven to go to a different dimension and the power to use all seven at once, which means youll need to use the master emerald."  
"well lets just use the master emerald to locate them!" sonic said "We cant, the master emerald guardian follows the same rules as we do, and besides, you need all seven chaos emeralds to open the way to get the super emeralds."  
Sonic seemd dazed and comfused. "this is alot to follow tails..."  
Tails explained a great deal to sonic.  
"so let me get this straight" sonic bagan to say "Now, not only do i need to find the guardians, i need to find out if any other guardian is attempting to obtain the emeralds, i need to get all 7 to get even one super emerald,  
AND i need to find all seven super emerald guardians as well, just to fight knuckles to use the master emerald?"  
Tails nodded "yes sonic, we have more on our plate then we ever imagined."  
Sonic smiled "i'll clear off that plate, as long as its full of chilli dogs!"  
Tails smiled back to him "Well, if you think of it like that, you wont have room for desert!"  
"And what exactly is dessert?" sonic asked "Why its an alternate dimension of course sonic!" tails replied.  
"So how you feeling now tails, you up for our biggest adventure yet?" sonic asked Tails stood up, grabbed his watch, placed it on his wrist, and confidently said "Im ready!"  
Sonic smiled and hugged his dear friend "I promise you, we will never fight again!" a tear fell from his eye.  
"Sonic, i couldnt ask for a better friend, we will do this, this fight was only a formality, we will stick together though thick and thin!"  
Sonic smiled, and they put their arms around each other and walked out the door.  
"So who could be a guardian then? i dont know anyone else fit for it, im sure team chaotix has at least one guardian lets check in with them!"  
Sonic runs into the team chaotix hq, and confronts vector "Vector, being the head of team chaotix, you must know if any of your team mates are guardians, we need the chaos emeralds to save the world, and we will fight you to get them."  
"Well sonic" Vector begins as he slowly walks closer to his friends "i am sorry to say that we all are!"  
As vector finished his sentence team chaotix pounces tward sonic.  
Tails points his wrist watch at team chaotix and knockes all back but vector.  
"Listen, one at a time, those are the rules, wager your emeralds"  
"What do you mean wager, we both only have one!" vector announces "No, sonic has two, he may wager one and use another in battle!" Tails explains "Well fine, the handicap will only make this more fun!" Vector conifdently announces as he corcles sonic "Whatcha waiting for wusshog! cat got your tounge, or should i say fox?" Vector smugly says Tails just growls and stares intently at vector.  
Both sonic and vector knew that the other was waiting for the first move "Cmon you blue rat!" says vector in a crude tone "Make your move"  
Sonic just stand there, eyes closed, waiting.  
Vector walks right in front of sonic "There, i wont move so you can make your first shot!"  
Sonic just stands there, eyes still closed.  
Everything goes silent, tails standing behind sonic, and team chaotix behind vector.  
Sonic's eyes quickly open, and he smirks Vector frowns but still acts confident Sonic whips out his blue emerald and shouts "CHAOS CONTROL!"  
Time is slowed down in an instant, vector tried to run, but is now much slower, sonic charges and runs vector down.  
Time returns to normal, vector hits the ground.  
Vector wipes the blood from his lip "Oh now your done you blue spikey rat! your mine!"  
Vector charges, and sonic tries to use chaos control, but before he finishes, vector kicks the emerald from his hand. Sonic holds his hand for a secondm then uses his quick wits to run around vector.  
Vector tried to follow, but trips, and sonic jumps on top of him.  
"Get off of me, or else!" Vector shouts Sonic jumps off of vector and grabs his emerald, he slows down time once again, and tackles vector.  
He begins punching vector several times, but his fist is grabbed and he is thrown across the room.  
Vector keeps sonic's emerald and tries to slow down time, but fails.  
"heh, cant figure out a little emerald, some guardian you are" Sonic says sarcastically Vector snarles and tries several more times, not relising sonic is heading for him.  
Sonic grabs his emerald and uses it to strengthen his punch.  
Vector falls hard, but still gets up.  
"i wont be as easy as your punk friend sonic, i can go all day!"  
Sonic is beginning to wear down. But just fights harder.  
Sonic runs as far back as he can, slows down time, then runs at full speed, emerald in front of him and runs straight into vectors face.  
Vector stands dazed for a moment, his eyes close slowly, and he falls.  
Tails lets out a cheer as the green chaos emerald appears for sonic to grab.  
"Heh, whos the brains and the brawn now vector!"  
Espio just looks away shamefully from vector Mighty Vears up to fight, but charmy stops him and goes to look at his injured friend.  
Mighty is ready to fight, but sonic is worn down, and cant handle another fight.  
"Sonic, you cant fight him, your too weak!" Tails pleaded "Ill take him, im the fastest thing alive, he cant beat me" Sonic whispers with all of his strength Mighty charges head on for sonic and.......

Tune in to chapter six to see how this mismatched fight ends. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Unbalanced Battle

Chapter 6: The unbalanced battle

Mighty charges head on for sonic and gives him a full force punch.  
Sonic falls, but recovers long enough to use chaos control.  
It didnt seem to effect mighty.  
"Ha ha, dont try that on me you wusshog, me and vector agreed we should take charmy's emerald." mighty bragged "Sonic, you cant use chaos control on him!" Tails said in a panic "I cant beat him regularly, i think i might lose this one tails." Sonic said shamefully Mighty laughed, and circled sonic as he stood, weakened from his last battle.  
"This is my fight hadgehog, and you just have to face the facts!" Mighty said with a smirk.  
Sonic tried to hit mighty, but was slow, and mighty easily dodged him.  
"What now sonic? Youve go nothing! You are worthless!" Mighty yelled Sonic, still trying to be himself, said "Temper temper, we dont want your blood to boil over now do we?"  
Mighty growled "Oh you blue spikey animal! I will destroy you!!" Mighty boomed with intense anger.  
Mighty smacked sonic with huge force, sending him to the ground, and kept kicking him till sonic curled up then he kicked snoic in the head hard enough for him to skid a few feet.  
Sonic could hardly move. Mighty drew closer.  
"This is it tails, im done for." Sonic drearfully said.  
"No sonic, you cant lose, we have a world to save!"  
Mighty threw sonic across the room, sonic hit the ground hard.  
Sonic landed on his leg, twisting his ankle, now not only was he hurt, he couldnt walk.  
Mighty smiled evily as he punched, kicked, and threw sonic back and forth.  
Sonic was slowly losing conciousness. Mighty just smiled and laughed at sonic's loss.  
Sonic tried to crawl away. He was hurt so badly, that he couldnt even crawl with both arms.  
Sonic turned over on his back and layed there. He couldnt take much more.  
Mighty drew ever closer, tails frowned and a tear fell from his eye.  
"sonic" tails whispered, "No, Sonic!" He said a little louder "Sonic!" He yelled.  
Sonic had a sudden burst of strength, he knocked over mighty and started running.  
"I cant run forever" Sonic thought to himself "I have to figure out something"  
He began thinking while mighty was tripping over himself to get to sonic.  
Mighty walks over to vector, still recovering from his battle.  
"What do i do?" mighty asked "i cant catch him and he wont stop!"  
"Slow down time!" Vector says "But i cant do that, you know only people from the hedgehog line can do that!" mighty answeres Mighty and vector argue for a while then mighty says "Alright, ill give it a shot"  
Mighty holds up his chaos emerald and says "Chaos Control!"  
Nothing happens He tries again, nothing, and again, nothing.  
"Darn, why wont this stupid thing work!" He yells Tails walks up to sonic.  
"Sonic, try using chaos control with two emeralds, maybe you can counteract his!" Tails explained "Your right, two emeralds are better then one!"  
Sonic grabs his blue emerald in one hand, and vector's green emerald in his other and yells with all the strength he has left "CHAOS CONTROL!"  
A huge beam of light, then the unexpected.  
Time has completley frozen, sonic has finally the tool he needs to win.  
"Hm, not only did using two break us even, the two together are aparently more powerful then when they are apart." sonic says to himself "So that's why i need all seven to become super sonic, i need the extra power times seven!"  
Sonic limps to mighty, and pounds on him as many ways as he can.  
Sonic returns time, and mighty suddenly whimpers in pain.  
"What?!? How am i hurt! He didnt even move!" Mighty says in a rage.  
Mighty begins to limp tward sonic, but then sonic runs up, kicks him hard in the face, and he falls.  
The red chaos emerald emerges in a flash of light.  
Sonic grabbed the emerald. "Yes, ive got it, i beat him!"  
Tails holds the orange and the green emerald, sonic holds the red and blue. We got four already,  
we just need three more, then we can get the super emeralds!  
Espio looks at his friends with a dissapointed look.  
"How could you BOTH lose to a blue rat with spikes!" Espio says "He froze time Espio, what did you want me to do!" Mighty explained "Win before he figured it out, you had plenty of time, he is a stupid hedgehog!" Espio explained "ENOUGH!" Vector bellows "oh shush you" Espio says "You lost too, dont act so tough anymore!"  
They all begin arguing how they will fight next time Sonic and tails slip out before they stop fighting.  
"Wow sonic, i knew you were strong, but taking on half of team chaotix, that was incredible!" Tails cheered 'It was nothin'" Sonic bragged "Well, now all we gotta do is get 10 more emeralds!" Tails explained "TEN! I Thought there were only seven!?!?" Sonic panicked "Dont forget the super emeralds sonic" Tails said with a smile "Oh....right..." Sonic said Tails and sonic walked off until they run into someone It is in shadow, they cant tell who it is, until they hear it's voice "Sonic, im a guardian!"

Find out who the fifth guardian is in chapter seven! 


	8. Chapter 7: The Unlikley Guardian

Capter 7: The unlikley guardian

"Sonic! Im a guardian!" a female voice screams, and sonic immediatly knew who it was.  
"But....i cant....how could i fight you!" sonic says with a saddened tone "Amy, it comes down to this, and ive never told you, but we have had something, i just was too shy to admit it, but now that we are here, i just want you to know, that i never meant anything i said about how annoying you were, i want you to know, no matter how this fight ends up, you still have that special place in my heart amy, and im so sorry that it had to come down to this."  
Sonic takes a breath.  
"Lets just do this already." Sonic has toruble speaking, as he is choked up.  
"Dont think ill go easy on you Sonic, i got a reputation to keep!" Amy says Sonic looks up to see Amy, smiling. She winks at Sonic, and he winks back and they both smile.  
Amy whips out her hammer with incredible speed and nails sonic with it.  
Sonic flys back a good 20 or so feet.  
"Woah, Amy! I had no idea, well, time to have some fun!" Sonic says sarcasitaclly.  
Sonic used chaos control and steal amy's hammer.  
Time returns and Amy relises she had pretty much no hope without her hammer.  
Sonic trys to lift the hammer, but it is very heavy.  
"Wow Amy, no wonder you are so strong, this thing is heabier then it looks!" Sonic says Sonic finally gets it off of the ground, then spins his arms and hits Amy.  
Amy flies back, and starts to tear up.  
Sonic is conflicted, he doesnt know weather to check on her, or call her out on her fake tears.  
He comes to a decision, drops the hammer, and runs over.  
"Did i hit you too hard Amy?!?" Sonic asked "No sonic, i just relised that we are fighting, right after we both knew how we felt tward each other, this isnt right!"  
Amy says, trying to dry up her tears.  
"Im forfeiting, i wont fight anymore, this was too much, hit me one more time so this can be over with!"  
Amy stands up and holds a heroic pose as sonic grabs the hammer, closes his eyes, and swings.  
Amy hits the ground and the yellow chaos emerald appears.  
Sonic grabs it, and uses the power of the five emeralds to rais up amy and heal some of her many wounds.  
Amy regains consiousness, and hugs sonic.  
As rain begins to fall on the two, sonic for the first time, hugs back with intense passion, and Amy begins tearing up.  
"Why are you crying amy?" Sonic asks "Sonic....this is a moment i never thought would happen, these are tears of joy, you standing here healing my wounds while i am helpless in your arms, this is the moment ive always dreamed of, and it is happening to me."  
The two walk and in hand tward their next big adventure to get the last two chaos emeralds and the seven super emeralds to save the seven universes.  
Then unexpectedly, a new guardian shows his face. "Oh i cant wait for this" He says as he charges for sonic 


End file.
